


cronus will butcher Enjolras

by 4thesakeofcriticism



Series: Musical AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Les Mis References, M/M, cronus is a fucking nerd, hers are better tho, mine are short, so is Kankri, this is the au helena p much forced on me and i couldnt stop until i wrote three things for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thesakeofcriticism/pseuds/4thesakeofcriticism
Summary: To be stuck with Marius, of all the parts, was (tw: exaggeration) almost insulting. The love-struck, bourgeois-born poor excuse of a protagonist? Where could he possibly have gone so wrong that he got assigned the character he liked the least? And more, what could the director possibly be thinking when he made such a preposterous decision?
But that is not all. Oh no, it was not enough to land him with the only role in the entire play that actually bothered him; to add insult to injury, his part, the part of the righteous, red-clad revolutionary leader had to be given to him.





	cronus will butcher Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxhhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxhhunter/gifts).



> Helena made me a musical playlist on Youtube and told me about this idea she had for a Musical Theater au for CronKri and I fell for it

_This is ridiculous_ , Kankri thought, glaring down at the pink slip of paper. The whole campus knew how he’d been a part of the Church choir since he was old enough to sing. At least as many people knew how fond he was of musicals, and how much the school’s Musical Theater club meant to him. Judging by how he acted in a day to day basis (as a defensor of Social Justice and someone who stood up for others, no matter what the people at school might say), it would not be too much of a stretch to assume he enjoyed Les Miséables, would it? And once this connection was established, it is no challenge to guess his favorite character, the one he identified with the most. He had even made sure to note, alongside his sign up signature, which part in the school musical he would prefer; ENJOLRAS, written in (fitting) red pen, in a clear enough font, right next to his Kankri V.

He had done well at the auditions, he was sure of that. He had often heard he sang like an (tw: religious apology) angel, and he’d made sure to pick a song that favored his talents! His voice was perfect for Don’t Rain on my Parade, and he had gotten plenty of applause, despite how his peers did not seem pleased by it. Therefore, there was no reason why he had not been picked for the role he wanted!

To be stuck with Marius, of all the parts, was (tw: exaggeration) almost insulting. The love-struck, bourgeois-born poor excuse of a protagonist? Where could he possibly have gone so wrong that he got assigned the character he liked the least? And more, what could the director possibly be thinking when he made such a preposterous decision?

But that is not all. Oh no, it was not enough to land him with the only role in the entire play that actually bothered him; to add insult to injury, _his_ part, the part of the righteous, red-clad revolutionary leader had to be given to _him_.

Kankri felt a vein pop in his forehead, from the effort of burning his name from the “Auditions Results” paper. Cronus Ampora. How on Earth had that bully, poor excuse of a 50 years too late Greaser landed that part? As far as Kankri knew, Ampora had never stepped foot on a stage before his audition, and judging from how he chose to sing some band song rather than a musical’s left it clear he held no interest for acting. Besides, he would butcher Enjolras entirely; he would _never_ understand his character’s motivations, not with the depth that Kankri did. If anything, their roles should be switched! It would be just like Cronus to play Marius, especially with the whole mess with Meenah last year.

And still, the decision had been made. They were stuck with their roles, and there was nothing either of them could do to change it. No matter how badly Kankri wanted to.

Since he had already been obviously stabbed in the back and left bleeding in the sidewalk, the Universe thought hey, why not throw some salt in the wound? And Ampora himself walked up to him, smiling in greeting as his own blue eyes ran through the list. Kankri could feel the smugness rolling out of him in waves as he got to the last few names on the list, including his own.

“Well well well.” he drawled, accent rolling his words almost sinfully. “Looks like I got the blond guy. Shame, I wanted a role with less acting.” he shrugged, clearly with not a care in the world. Kankri clenched his fist. “Hey, isn’t this the part you wanted? That’s too bad, heh?”

Huffing in righteous anger, Kankri turned tail and stalked down the corridor, pretending that Cronus’ laugher didn’t follow him. He needed to exchange some words with the director. There was _no way_ he was gonna let this pass without doing anything.

 

 

 

 

Cronus loathed mornings. In his opinion, anything earlier than 10am is meant for sleeping, and no self-respecting individual should be forced to rise at such times.

His father would disagree, of course. Dimitri Ampora was in the Navy, and of course, he’d seen fit to raise his sons with the same military sense of time and discipline. His efforts were pretty much wasted on Cronus, although Eridan seemed to soak it up. 20-odd years later and the elder Ampora still had trouble rising early, and was fueled by coffee until brunch time ended and lunch time started. Therefore, when arranging his schedule for college, he’d been very careful not to assign himself with morning classes. Sure, at least once a semester some killjoy of a teacher dragged him from his perfect bed for an 8am, but it wasn’t often. None of the extra curriculars Cronus had taken up required him to be up and running before midday, either.

That is, until the goddamned Musical Theater thing.

Cronus went to university to spite his father, who wanted him and Eridan to follow in the family’s footsteps and join the Navy. He had picked a major that was sure to piss the old man off, too; Music and Musical History. When an opportunity had presented itself to throw yet another jab at his father, and plus possibly kick off his singing career, he couldn’t let it pass. Despite how little he cared for Musical Theater in general.

Besides, applying for the damn thing gave him the prime opportunity to needle Sweater off. Kankri Vantas had gone to Highschool with him, and Cronus remembered clearly how much of an asshole the guy could be. What better form of enjoyment than joining in his precious club and perform with him? Seeing that cute little face twice a week didn’t hurt, either. Overall, joining Musical Theater was an excellent idea.

That is, until Saturday rolled around, and with it the first day of rehearsal. At fucking 9 in the morning, too. Cronus almost gave up when he saw the date and time on the pink Audition Results sheet, but the red hot fury rolling off from Kankri had pushed him to at least giving it a try.

And so, here Cronus was, in loose jeans and his favorite t-shirt, already on his second cup of black coffee, with a thermos full of the stuff just waiting for him in his bag. He hadn’t been in time, of course, which seemed to annoy Kankri (already present, and clad into his beloved sweater as always), since the guy apparently enjoyed waking up at the crack of dawn in a Saturday. He probably had only picked morning classes too, the little shit.

Still, Cronus had only been late for a few minutes, and most of the cast was missing still. It was only himself, Kankri, Meulin and the Director present (Mituna said he didn’t need a ride ‘cause he’d be there early, the little shit. He’d probably pulled an all nighter playing some stupid game. Again.), and from the looks in everyone’s faces, Kankri’s attempt to talk to the director had not gone very well.

“How nice of you to join us, Cronus.” the director said, lifting a blond eyebrow at him. “Welcome. As we wait for everyone to get here, I thought we’d start with some warm ups. Leave your stuff anywhere and come to the stage, please. And loose the coffee!” he added as Cronus nodded, making him groan as he gulped the last of his cup and tossed it in a trash can, leaving his bag in one of the seats.

Kankri glared at him as he made his way through the room, bringing a smug smile to Cronus’ lips. Nothing pleased him quite as much as pissing that boy off, it seemed. So he might be without his coffee; whatever, he still had Kankri’s anger to keep him awake.

As Hadrian, the director, formally introduced himself and talked Meulin through the first set of throat exercises, Cronus slouched next to his seeming nemesis, not a care in the world. Kankri seemed to be gritting his teeth, fists clenched tight as he probably selected his words carefully to come up with new and inventive ways to get on Cronus’ nerves.

“That’s bad for your voice, you know.” the boy said eventually. Cronus blinked, before turning at him, confused; he’d been distracted. Kankri sighed. “Coffee.” he said, as if talking to a very stupid child. “It is a diuretic, so it dehydrates you, which affects your performance. Besides, it is a hot beverage, and therefore should not be drank until after rehearsals. Its effects would be similar to pressing a hot compress on your leg muscles right before a race.”

Cronus blinked once. Twice. Was Sweater actually giving him advice? Singing advice, of all things? Didn’t he know Cronus since fucking highschool??

“I know that.” Cronus said. “Never stopped me before, though.”

That seemed to shock Kankri, as the boy’s mouth fell open, incredulous. Interesting. “I also smoke.” he pointed out, seemingly uncaring. “And yes, I know, that fucks up my throat too. Causes Cancer and all that.”

“I- You-!” Kankri Vantas at a loss of words? Call the fucking press, that was headline material. “How can you be so selfish as to compromise the integrity of the whole play just for the sake of a few mundane pleasures??” Oh. Nevermind. “Furthermore, how can you so carelessly risk your own health, and of those around you-”

“That is enough, Kankri.” Hadrian called, gently. “I’m sure Cronus will give his best in his performance, and that he will take care not to let his private life interfere with it. Right?”

“Yes sir.” he nodded, going as far as giving the man a military salute. Kankri was left to fume by his side, obviously pissed at being called out on his bullshit.

Oh, but Cronus was going to enjoy this _so_ much.


End file.
